Kryptonian Bleeds
by dcforever28
Summary: Sequel to Kryptonian Kiss! Bruce and Clark are getting married. With the the stress of the wedding coming Clark and Bruce's relationship is put to the test. Especially when Damien Wayne is thrown into the mix.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome back everybody! I know it's been a while but it's officially here:D(claps hands in excitement) Kryptonian Kiss's sequel! I just want to thank everyone who read the first part of this and reviewed and followed. It really means a lot to me(sheds a tear, sniff!). Anyhow, if you didn't read Kryptonian Kiss than I suggest you do, otherwise this story will be confusing. Futhermore, this story is completed! I made sure that I had it all done before uploading chapters on Fanfictions. If ratings are good, I can probably upload 2-4 chapters a day:D

But anyhow, here is the story.

* * *

"Thanks for coming by guys.", Bruce said, moving a couple of boxes.

"No problem. Anything for you Bruce.", Barry said, a flirty look on his face. Bruce didn't notice though.

"I just didn't know Clark was going to have so much stuff. It's ridiculous.", Bruce exclaimed. The wedding preparations were still underway. Clark was now going to be living with Bruce. These were the last of his boxes. Bruce sighed. It was taking forever, but going so fast at the same time.

Wally chewed his rice krispie treat with interest, starring at the marshmallow product before taking another bite.

"That's the last of it.", Clark said, walking in and wiping sweat from his brow.

"Thank god. You have more stuff than Bruce does in his freaking batcave, and you know that cave is filled with crap.", Wally said.

"I can't help it Wally, I'm a huge collector.", Clark explained with a charming smile that melted Bruce's heart. They stacked the boxes against the wall, neatly making room. When they finished, they headed downstairs for a briefing.

"You guys have everything ready right?", Bruce asked, looking at all of them.

"Don't worry Bruce. Will be there on time. I'm the Flash remember?", Barry chimed, green eyes bright.

"I'm excited to go to Italy for a while.", Wally stated, now eating some nachos.

"Yes, but don't get over your head. We're only going to get our suits.", Bruce told him, folding his arms across his chest.

"We could have just gone to New York for that...", Wally murmured.

"Do we have the final list?", Clark asked.

"Yeah.", Bruce told him and pulled out a piece of folded paper from his pocket.

"Zatanna, Connor, Dick, Hal Jordan, Barry, Wally, Alfred and Selena are all coming with us."

"It's still tomorrow right?", Wally asked.

"Yes. At nine we will be in my jet on our way to Italy.", Bruce said.

"Awesome!", Barry yelled.

It was an adventure, all of them couldn't wait for.


	2. Chapter 2

Clark sighed slightly, as he, Bruce and Alfred brought their luggage onto the waiting jet. The jet was sleek and cozy in the inside. There was a mini bar in the back, along with a bathroom that had a shower. The seats were of fine, soft like material, soothing sore muscles and body aches. Overall, the jet was expensive, and resembled Wayne enterprises power.

"Nervous?", Bruce smiled, looking at his lover.

"You could say that...", Clark murmured softly. Hal, Zatanna and Selena had arrived on schedule, making themselves at home on Bruce's five star jet.

Zatanna had quickly ran to the bathroom, muttering something under her breath.

"This is...so cool!", Hal said, watching Happy Feet in 3D. He had wasted no time getting comfortable. His feet were propped up and crossed and his hands were crossed behind his head. After all, he wasn't used to the lavish life style.

"This is the life I'm supposed to be living...", he muttered softly. Alfred snorted, but Hal did not hear him.

Selena was nervously making calculations, making sure they were saving as much money possible. She was constantly counting a stack of money. She would look through it, write something down on a piece of paper and use her calculator. Then she would erase what she wrote, count the money again and recalculate. She looked insane from an outsiders point of view.

"Sorry we're late", Connor said, walking in with Dick.

"Connor, we're one minute late. Relax.", Dick scolded. Everyone looked over to the commotion. It was shocking to see Nightwing lose his fever. He was clearly not having the best morning. He placed his luggage in the compartment and quickly sat down, pouting. He looked exhausted.

Connor merely shrugged his shoulders, surprisingly patient.

"Anyone else we waiting for?", he asked looking around. Clark took a seat, stretching.

"Barry and Wally.", Bruce said, looking at his watch. It was already 9:05. They should be here by now!

"Do you want me to call?", Hal asked, pulling out his cell.

But it wasn't required anymore. At that moment, the two speedsters climbed in, luggage intact.

"I told you we were going to be late! Just because we're fast, doesn't mean we wake up three minutes exact before nine!", the red head complained.

"You guys got up three minutes ago?", Hal asked.

"And had time to shower, eat breakfast, brush our teeth, dress up and come over here. We had already packed our stuff in advance.", Barry said.

"Funny how you told me you'd be here on time Barry.", Bruce hissed, poking Barry in the chest with his finger.

Green eyes widened.

"I'm sorry Bruce! Seriously!"

"Everyone on? Yes?", Alfred exclaimed, looking around. Then he closed the door, and set to the cockpit. Everyone took their seats, making themselves comfortable.

"I'm going to have a nervous breakdown!", Selena suddenly screamed, putting her hands on her head in frustration.

"I feel like that sometimes too. Just eat. It's what makes me feel better when times get rough.", Wally stated, munching on beef jerkey.

"You know, you two are partially to blame! Coming so late, you almost ruined my well calculated plans!", Selena yelled, looking somewhat psychotic.

"Giiirrrrrllll, why you be tripping?", Hal asked, in a girly voice, moving his hand around very flamboyantly and opening a bag of Doritos.

"We will be taking off shortly. At this time I would like everyone to put on their seatbelts.", Alfred said over the loudspeaker. Selena turned away fuming in anger, while Barry merely laughed his ass off at Hal's response.

The jet slowly began to move, everyone estatic. Zatanna came back from the bathroom holding her stomach.

"You ok?", Clark asked her, brow furrowing.

"Yeah... Just cramps.", the sorceress answered, pained expression on her face.

The jet lunged forward, slowly making its way onto the runway.

Everyone sat quietly, enjoying the view. The jet gained a sudden burst of speed, slowly lifting up into the air.

They were on their way.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?", Hal asked, bouncing up and down.

"No we have two hours still. God your annoying!", Selena cursed, closing her eyes.

"Enough. This is a privilege that I have given to you. That doesn't mean I'm putting up with the crap.", Bruce said, a frown on his face.

"You don't understand how stressful this is!", Selena snapped.

"Once again, why you be trippinnn?", Hal asked.

"Everyone lets just calm down and relax a bit. Where not even half way through the flight.", Clark announced.

Zatanna let out a moan, holding her stomach.

"I'm not feeling to good...", she murmured. Then she placed her hand over her mouth, got out of her seat and quickly ran to the restroom.

"Is she okay? That's the second time she's gone to the bathroom in an hour.", Wally said, concern over his face.

Bruce shrugged.

"I'm guessing plane sickness."

Slowly, they advanced upon their destination, the plane now quiet.

Clark was asleep. Bruce was reading the latest Vogue. Zatanna was listening to music. Selena was silently starring out the window. Wally and Barry were both watching a movie. Dick had his arms folded across looking pouty and Superboy merely played Harvest Moon on his 3ds. Lastly, Hal was intrigued by the Angry Birds Star Wars game. Morning slowly changed to night.

The plane shuffled here and there and Alfred made an announcement of turbulence. Bruce snorted. They were superheroes. Jet falling from the sky didn't concern anyone on the plane.

After a long time, the butler made an announcement.

"We will be landing shortly. Please wear your seatbelts at this time and brace yourselves for landing."

The jet quickly landed on the airway, quickly coming to a halt. Everyone stood up and began to collect their things.

Clark pressed a gentle kiss onto Bruce's cheek.

"How you feeling?"

"Just tired.", the darker haired male responded, blushing at the open show of affection his partner was expressing.

"Isn't that cute?", Hal asked, bumping his elbow into Dick's chest and playfully smiling.

Dick simply looked away a frown upon his face.

"I guess not..."

The lantern sank his shoulders in slight disappointment and walked away. They all made their way down the stairs and into the fresh Italian air.

"Welcome, to Rome.", Alfred said, bowing down in a very fancy matter.

"This...is...AWESOME!", Wally screamed, jumping up into the air.

"Thanks Alfred. You can take a break if you wish."

"Why thank you sir. But I will be doing no such thing. In fact, I think driving you will be of more pleasure to my stature.", the butler responded, bowing deeply.

They all climbed into the limo, luggage tightly up against them.

"We shouldn't have brought so much stuff.", Zatanna murmured.

Connor nodded his head in agreement. He was completely ignoring Dick at this point, showing no interest in socializing with the bird boy. He seemed happy, as if he had decided to let go of the conflict a while ago.

Bruce noticed this, and made a mental note to confront his "son" about it later. For now, it was time to enjoy the beautiful view of Rome.

Long miles of gorgeous scenery stained with some of the most spectacular architecture in the world flashed before them. Barry had wasted no time, pulling out his iPhone and snatching image after image.

"This is so pretty!", Zatanna exclaimed, looking around in all directions, trying to catch a glimpse of as much possible.

Eventually they pulled into their hotel, whose structure resembled the amazing ancient beauty of Rome.

Alfred pulled right to the front entrance, where hostesses immediately opened the limousines doors and helped them out.

They generously went ahead with their bags, Alfred with them. Tourists stood by curiously, wondering who had arrived in such fancy service.

"Oh god the press...", Bruce murmured.

"I'm sure they don't recognize you...", his fiancé added staring worriedly at the lingering psychotics.

"Is that Bruce Wayne!?", a female voice yelled. The reporters immediately flocked over like a group of birds in formation.

"Everyone move!", the dark haired male shouted, running straight into the hotel lobby. The others caught up with him, Hal being the last one.

"She was pretty hot.", Hal said, then looking about at the fellow tourists in the lobby.

The man behind the desk looked at the group with disgust. He was an old man, dressed in a very high priced suit. He stood with a stern expression. One made to kill.

"We do not take this behavior from anyone. Especially low lives like you. I will be calling security immediately."

"What!?", Selena nearly screamed. Her face was actually quite hilarious.

"It would be wise for you to leave. We Romans don't take lightly to misbehavior."

"I think it would be unwise for you to do that.", Alfred's voice rang, as he calmly made his way into the lobby. He elegantly made his way to the reception desk, looking very professional. Gently, Alfred placed a check on the desk, and looked thoughtfully at the ceiling.

"I'm sure your aware of Wayne Enterprise. It would be wise of you to treat their CEO with much more respect than this.", the butler stated, gesturing towards Bruce.

The man gasped in slight shock and embarrassment, staring at Bruce with a sudden paranoia in his green orbs. Panicking, he looked through the VIP list, and his face etched into horror when he saw the name.

"My apologies B-Bruce Wayne!", he stated and then yelled out in Italian. The hostesses immediately ran over to the desk, listening to commands. Two very handsome gentlemen walked over to Bruce and bowed down to him.

"Welcome. We hope to be at the best of your service . Now please, follow us. We will lead you to your quarters.", one of them explained.

"I am with all of them.", Bruce stated in command, now looking menacing and powerful.

The two males merely panicked.

"Of course! We will make sure you all get the best part of our hotel! Now come this way..."

Hal merely shrugged his shoulders at the questioning looks Barry threw at him. Zatanna was the most stoic though, barely thrown off by what was was happening.

They followed the two up the stairs, the grand staircase astonishingly beautiful.

"I could never afford this in my lifetime...", Wally muttered, shock stretched all over his face.

"I don't think most of us here could.", Barry told him.

Eventually, they made it to the suite.

Three queen beds, two bathrooms, a living room, a kitchen and a laundry room.

Also, they had a balcony that outlooked the city of Rome. Their luggage was already there.

The two employees left them to their peace.

"This is beautiful!", Selena stated, jumping up and down on the couch.

"It was very cheap, I will say.", Bruce bragged with a cheesy smile.

Wally, Barry, Hal and Connor all sat on the couch, turning on the giant plasma tv.

"So cool!", the red head murmured under his breath. Barry popped a bottle of vodka and soon everyone was drinking and having a good time. Clark and Barry were playing an intense game of Never have i ever. The others watched tv for a while, before they were interrupted.

There was a knock on their door.

"I'm guessing room service.", Zatanna said, walking over to the door. She had never been so wrong. Everyone stared at the person in the doorway, the mood immediately turning hostile.

"I just wanted to stop by...and say hello.", he said with a smirk.

Clark muttered his name, deep with hate.

"Lex Luthor..."


	4. Chapter 4

They all looked at the doorway, slightly paralyzed to do anything. Luthor stood there, looking quite intimidating. His bald head seemed shinier than ever.

Lex gently made his way inside, pulling out some flowers.

"I've heard of your recent engagement Bruce Wayne. Just wanted to congratulate you.", he stretched out his hand, offering the billionaire playboy the flowers. Before Bruce could say anything, Clark immediately snatched the bunch away, crushing them to dust in his bare hands. He looked enraged, sweat sliding down his forehead. The others starred in shock at his sudden barbaric behavior.

"Careful now Clark. I don't want to feel threatened. Or should I say, Superman?", Lex asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Get out now. Right now...", Clark ordered, and the pupils behind his glasses began to glow red. Red with fire and raw infinite power. The silence in the room was deafening, and everyone watched in anxious anticipation.

Lex merely smiled, taunting the Kryptonian. Clark slowly began to walk towards the bald headed man, but Bruce placed himself in front of him, placing his hands gently on Clark's chest.

"Clark, there's a time and place for everything! And now is not the time nor the place for this!"

Clark, whose eyes had been only focused on Lex, narrowed at Bruce. His fiancé and soon husband... He immediately cooled down, realizing that Bruce was right.

Selena pointed out the door.

"I don't want to be rude...but you are dismissed.", she snapped,"This kitten doesn't want to get naughty today.."

Luthor walked out without a word, Selena slamming the door loudly behind him.

"What the fuck are we going to do about him?", Hal asked, looking out the window. No one said anything. They were all so shocked of the events that had just transpired. Alfred slowly vacuumed the crushed flowers, muttering something about Lex and his cheap suits.

"We don't do anything.", Bruce stated.

"He's a member of the light! We can't just do nothing!", Clark yelled, looking offended. Bruce's eyes widened at the sudden outburst.

"Clark, we are not on League duty! We're on a nice vacation to plan our upcoming wedding!"

"So your just going to stand here!? And let him go on with his business? His evil plans!?"

"We are NOT on League duty and we will NOT be pursing Luthor or any of his other affiliations while on this trip! Do you understand!? I will notify the League myself and tell them but we are taking no part! And that is an order Superman! Plus you are drunk!", Bruce yelled. The two men were nearly face to face, breath in each others faces. The others watched in shock for the second time that day.

"Guys, seriously...", Zatanna muttered, getting in between the two. She was the first to act, timidly trying to shove them away from each other.

"I'm disappointed in you...", Clark hissed softly, hurt in his blue eyes.

Then he walked out of the room, slamming the door shut.

Bruce released a heavy sigh, walked away to his bedroom with his luggage, and locked the door behind him.

"I'll go after him...", Selena said, leaving the suit and going after the man of steel.

"Well, this is a fantastic omen for things to come!", Barry sighed, looking about the room.

"That was pretty bad...", Wally said, slightly frowning. Connor was mostly shocked with everything that had transpired. Especially since he and Dick were already having problems as is. He excused himself, saying he needed some fresh air to get away from all the sudden stress. Stepping out of the room, his head immediately blew up. Connor gasped, clutching his hair furiously. The pain...

"Son...meet me tonight for dinner.", Lex said in his head.

"No...I'm too busy today...", Connor thought back, trying hard not to scream.

The pain in his head was excruciating.

"Some other time?"

"...Sure...whatever just get out of my head!"

And just like that, his human father was gone. Connor let out a sigh, feeling drained and defeated. But extremely relieved.

"You okay?"

He looked up to meet a pair of green eyes starring back at him. This day was just getting crazier by the minute.

* * *

"Where's Connor?", Selena asked, walking into the suite.

"He ran away since he was going to have a mental breakdown.", Wally explained, eating some twizzlers.

"Oh my god, I'm going to faint.", Selena moaned. She crashed onto the couch, plopping onto it like a fat ass. Dick had barely spoken a word. He had gone into one of the bedrooms like Bruce, and had locked himself in. No one had really cared though.

"Any luck finding Clark?", Barry asked, biting into a big banana and then, "Oh I like that!", he muttered right after, at the way the big banana fit into his mouth.

"No. I honestly don't know where he went. I asked random people. No luck.", the cat stated, starring at her nails. She adjusted herself so that she was comfortable on the couch.

"Just great!", Wally said.

Zatanna gently knocked on Bruce's door.

"Bruce...it's me. Let's talk. I know your upset, but please. You have to pull yourself together.", she said, hoping the playboy could hear her.

"Master Bruce does not wish to speak with you.", Alfred stated, looking at his cell at the text Bruce had just sent him. At this point, Zatanna had had enough. That was a real bitch move Bruce!

"Kcolnu eht rood!", she hissed, the door opening. She quickly jumped in, locking the door behind her. She turned to look at Bruce, her heart slightly pained at the sight.

"Go away...", Bruce murmured softly, wiping his eyes. His cheeks were red and his blue eyes moist. He looked small and innocent.

"Aww Bruce...", Zatanna stated. Bruce crying was sad, but at the same time it was cute... It was something one would never see in their lifetime... Zatanna pulled a box of tissues over, offering them to the dark haired male. She took a seat next to him on the bed. Bruce hesitantly tugged at a tissue, gently wiping his eyes.

"There there, don't be upset. Clark loves you, and I'm sure he feels awful about this.", she started, moving her long hair out of her face.

"He's disappointed in me...that hurt Zatanna. It hurt so badly.", Bruce said with a long sad sigh.

"But you did the right thing Bruce! Wedding planning is stressful anyway...your putting way too much on your shoulders. Just relax and enjoy this vacation that we're having. Ok?"

Zatanna had no intention of pestering at the man.

She stood up and quietly left the room, leaving the billionaire to ponder.

Coming back, Zatanna joined the others, who looked bummed out.

"Serious jet lag...", Wally moaned, trying to get comfortable.

At that point, Superboy walked in.

"Finally!", Wally exclaimed.

"Met interesting company.", Connor said, another red head following him.

Zatanna's eyes lit up.

"Guy!", she yelled happily, running into his big muscular arms. Guy easily picked her up, placing a soft kiss onto her cheek. Everyone looked at the scene it utter shock, especially Hal.

"I knew you were going, but there was no way I was going to go a week without you babe...", the lantern told the sorceress.

"Oh god!", Hal moaned. Where could things possibly go next?

At that point, Clark walked in...


	5. Chapter 5

"Where's Bruce?"

The Kryptonian looked around the room, oblivious to the weird looks his comrades were throwing at him.

"He's in the bedroom.", the sorceress told him, sitting next to Gardner. Clark gave the Lantern a questioningly looked. He would talk to him later and figure things out.

For now, he had to own up and apologize to Bruce, for being such a dick. Clark super sped to the door, and lightly tapped on it.

"Bruce,...it's me... I wanna talk..", Clark said, sounding somewhat guilty and upset.

"Come in...", Bruce called.

The kryptonian took a deep heavy breath.

Clark walked in and upon seeing the redness in Bruce's cheeks, threw himself onto the dark haired male.

"I'msosorry!Ididntmeantohurtyou!ihatemyself!imahor riblefiance'!-"

"Clark stop!", Bruce ordered, gently pushing his fiancé away, meeting his blue eyes. They both stared at each other for a moment, trying to adjust to the sudden awkwardness.

"It's okay Clark..", noticing Clark's moist eyes, "I'm sorry too."

A shy relieved smile appeared on their faces, the two hesitant on what to do next. Bruce scratched the back of his head and Clark merely looked the other way, a slight blush creeping onto his features.

"Ok then...", Clark started.

"Yeah...", Bruce remarked.

They slowly approached each other, romantically embracing each other gently.

"Well its great to see you two reunited.", Dick stated, barging in.

"Dick!", Bruce started, taking a step back from Clark.

"You look better...", Clark started. The younger dark haired male nodded.

"I broke up with Connor."

"You what!? Why!? When?!", Clark stammered, upset and shocked.

"It just wasn't working out. It's a long story, but I'm done with it."

Clark frowned, and Bruce merely arched an eyebrow, having trouble wether to be shocked, impressed, or upset.

"Is Connor...alright?", Clark asked.

Dick shrugged his shoulders. The three men left the room.

Zatanna raised her eyebrows in keen interest at there emergence.

"Everything sorted out?"

Clark nodded, holding hands with Bruce.

"Alright. Everything is ready.", Selena stated, looking about the room.

"So we have all the money we need for everyone's suits. If my calculations are correct, will save a couple of bucks. Wally, are you helping Bruce or Clark with the fitting?"

The red head looked up at the ceiling, thinking for a moment and then said, "I've spent a lot of time with Bruce...so much that I feel like he's my uncle or something. So I wanna help him find his suit."

"Alright. Everyone out to the limo.", Selena ordered, picking up her purse.

The drive to the store was quite long. Traffic had hit, and the city was bustling with more life than ever. They got off at a curb, as the inner part of town could only be accessed on foot. The large group slowly merged with the crowd of tourists and Romans. Everyone followed Selena, who seemed to have the most confidence.

"Stay close!", she ordered to the rest every now and then. It was easy to get lost in Rome, so she made sure everyone was following her.

Eventually, they arrived at a formal wear shop. When they entered, a large bouncer in a suit walked up to them, holding his hand up.

"Stop right there! You must be on the guest list!", he said, stopping in front of Selena. The cat though, was perfectly calm and a thin smile was visible on her lips.

"I am on the guest list. In fact I bought the whole store for an entire hour. I remember discussing the terms with the owner over phone and if I may say he was extremely satisfied with the payment I provided."

The bouncer took a step back and bowed deeply.

"I apologize mistress."

Selena nodded, and then she turned to the group.

"Wally, Dick, Barry and Hal go with Bruce. The rest come with me and Clark. And remember, they can't see each other! The husband mustn't know what his husband is wearing, not until the day of their marriage."

"Right.", Clark said starting to get incredibly nervous at the thought.

The two groups split, walking around the store and looking at the different suits.

"What color are you wearing?", Wally asked the dark haired male curiously looking about.

"Clark and I decided on a traditional tux. Nothing over the top. But we did agree that it should be of top material.", Bruce explained, looking at all the suits.

"I like this one.", Dick started, but Wally shook his head.

"It's way too formal for Bruce."

Bruce shrugged his shoulders, blue eyes looking about, as his friends talked about what would look good on him.

"How about we go to the fitting room, and see him in them? Then we can visually see Mr. Wayne in the suit.", Barry added in a smart ass tone. So the males followed Bruce into a large fitting room, with many mirrors and hangars. The guys hung several suits on the hangars and Bruce looked at them.

"I don't know where to start..."

Barry gave him a thumbs up.

"Start by getting naked!", he said.

"Uhmmm..."

"C'mon now Brucey, we're all men here.", Barry added.

Wally picked his suit of the hangar, and handed it to Bruce.

"Here, I'll help you put it on."

Reluctantly, Bruce stripped down to his underwear(Barry's eyes widened with each piece of skin being revealed), and slowly and carefully placed on the suit, Wally helping out with the buttons. Everyone watched, smiles growing on their faces as the bow tie was neatly shifted in place by Wally's nervous fingers.

"There!", the red head explained taking a step back. The others looked at Bruce, the handsome young man shuffling nervously.

"Well?", Barry started, eyeing Bruce with fondness.

"I guess this looks alright...I feel like the pants are hugging my ass though. Do they look too tight on me?", Bruce asked, looking at his reflection.

"Oh, those pants hug every single ounce of that beautiful ass of yours Bruce...", Barry said with excitement, though no one heard him.

"The bow tie looks good. The dress shirt looks good. The blazer is good. I think maybe the pants could be fixed cause they are a bit too tight looking.", Dick admitted.

Bruce tried on another suit, but this one just looked bad. Another suit, and Bruce was beginning to feel desperate. This one looked to boxy on him.

"Try this suit on.", Hal offered, finally saying a word after a long silence of trying on tuxedos.

"It looks good...", Bruce stated, blue eyes scanning the uniform Hal was holding.

"Well try it on.", Hal chimed.

Gently taking off the suit, Bruce calmly stepped into the other tux.

"So?", Hal asked, watching his friend with interest. "What do you think?"...


	6. Chapter 6

"I love it.", Bruce stated, looking about at the mirrors. He couldn't believe it, it was perfect. It was everything he imagined plus more.

"Do you really love it?", Hal asked.

"Yes."

"Do you really want it?", Wally added.

"Yes!"

"I'll get someone to help you then. Be back in a flash!", Barry said.

Meanwhile, things weren't going so easy for Clark. The man of steel had been so nervous the first few tries, he had actually ripped some of the clothes in the process. It was the nerves like never before, and the idea of marrying Bruce frightened him. He couldn't keep his hands from shaking when he tried on his first suit. Normally he had control of how much strength he applied to things but his nervousness put him on edge. Accidentally, he ripped his zipper, pulling the fly too far up. Then, when it came to tying the tie, Clark ripped it in half. Selena was utterly traumatized.

"You idiot! This kitty is not happy!", she hissed, looking about.  
"Now I have to pay for damages!"

"I'm sorry! I'm just so nervous!", Clark stuttered, putting his hands up.

"Hey give the guy some space.", Guy added, trying on a suit himself.

"Why would you pay for damages anyway? I can fix it with my magic...", the sorceress explained, muttering a spell. Amazingly, the materials repaired themselves to perfection.  
Selena and Clark both sighed in relief. Connor watched with slight amusement as his "brother" stared at his reflection through the mirror.

"Do you think Bruce will like?", the fiancé asked aloud, admiring his own reflection.

"Of course he will!", Zatanna yelled in excitement.

"We're just excited to see you two get married. Barry and I called it when you two first joined the league.", Gal explained to them all, twirling his GL ring around his finger.

Clark smiled. "He'll want to fuck me senseless when he sees me in this."  
Zatanna jumped up and down.

"You two should totally make a porno!"

Selena's eyes widened at this and she immediately agreed with Zatanna.  
"I mean they don't call you man of "steel" for nothing...", the cat purred, grabbing Clark by his tie, and running her hand along the side of his cheek. "Bruce must be a total boss, taking that long steel rod up his tight ass, inch...by inch."

"Uhmmmm...", Clark started, blue orbs looking about.

Selena returned to her original posture, looked at everyone and said, "Are we good to go?"

"As long as Clark is.", Connor said smiling. Clark nodded. "I'm ready."

They made their payments at the front and then left to the limo that was now awaiting them. Alfred was standing by the door.

"About time. Bruce and his group have been waiting.", he announced opening the door. Everyone got in, Bruce sitting next to Clark. The drive back to the hotel was decent but quiet. Mostly everyone was exhausted.

Literally dragging themselves through the hotel, they finally made it to their suite. Bruce and Clark went to their own room. Guy and Zatanna stayed on the couch. Wally and Barry were downstairs at the dining hall pigging out. And that left Dick and Con, who sat across from each other in the downstairs lobby.

"I miss you.", Connor said, looking at the floor. Dick didn't say anything.

"I miss what we had. Your a great guy Dick...I don't want to lose you."  
Dick turned away sneering, keeping his mouth shut. It was getting harder and harder to do so.

"I know your mad-"

"Connor, I'm more than mad.", Dick said, cutting him off. "I know you and Clark didn't plan it. I know it was all Barry's idea. But that was not cool for you and Clark and all of them to have that secret bachelor party. Bachelorette. Whatever it's called! I saw the footage! All those strippers were giving you guys lap dances and a girl was naked. Naked! How do you justify that?! You should be thanking me that I deleted it; Bruce has a lot of hidden cameras around. He would have found and seen that footage, Barry sitting on Clark and giving him a lap dance, and I'm sure Bruce would have cut all ties with Barry and possibly Clark as well. And I'm still mad that you let that stripper dance all over you like that. Imagine just for a sec watching that footage? My heart sank when I saw you slapping that girl in the ass! And now you want me to take you back?"

"Dick, I swear there was nothing behind it. It was all Barry's idea and I had had a couple of drinks. I'm sorry. Ill do whatever it takes to get you back, I swear Richard Grayson. And you know Clark. He's a great guy. Again, just too many drinks..."

"Dont bring alcohol into this. It's not going to justify your actions Connor. But I'll keep that in the back of my mind."

"What?", Connor said, looking up.

"You said you'll do anything to get back with me right? Ill just keep that in the back of my head...", and he got up and left.

After a week of vacay, the heroes lazily made there way back to America. Everyone was exhausted, but as usual, the show went on. Clark and Bruce went back to the manor while everyone else worked on the preparations. It was beginning to show how strenuous and stressful wedding planning was at this point. Alfred had done weeks and weeks of baking, trying to find the right flavor for the two. The problem was the two couldn't agree on a cake.

"I like this one.", Bruce said.

"It's not my type.", Clark admitted.

This would turn the situation tense. Clark and Bruce were satisfied with a traditional looking cake. But Bruce was looking for fine and deep layers of flavor within the cake. Clark though, was raised on a farm and was used to the simple or smaller things. He preferred a basic straight forward flavor. And so the two would go back and forth, not aggressive, but the talking was not all flowers. It was so tense that Alfred felt himself catch a case of nerves. In the end he decided that the two must decide upon themselves what they both wanted. But this was easier said than done as well.  
Clark and Bruce began arguing back and forth on what the decor should be, who the DJ would be and so forth.

"I can't have a cheap looking wedding Clark.", Bruce calmly said. They were standing in the hallway, facing each other.

"I know Bruce. But I don't want a winter wonderland museum. We don't need all those ice sculptures! Mr. Freeze is charging us so much for them!"

"I can pay for all of them.", Bruce remarked.

This irritated Clark.  
"Oh you can pay for them right? News flash, this is MY wedding too Bruce. I know your rich and you have a ton of money but I'm also paying for this ceremony as well. I wouldn't feel like I was part of it if you just paid for everything."

"Okay, so ill just return all the sculptures then.", Bruce stated, putting his hands up and walking away in defeat. He was beyond irritated at this point and he hated to admit it but he needed to be away from Clark.

This wedding crap was getting on his last good nerves. Clark must of felt the same way, because no sooner Bruce left Clark flew out of the large window and up into the sky.  
Bruce watched down in the Batcave on his large computer screen as Clark disappeared high into the sky.


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you sure you want to do this?", Scarecrow asked.

"Yes. I need...I need to see if losing Bruce is my greatest fear.", Clark told him.

He had flown deep into the dark corners of Arkham, to find the one and only. He knew that this was crazy, no, more than crazy. But he needed to know if this was his greatest fear...his greatest loss.

"Fear is a weapon Clark. It takes you into oblivion. Fear can ultimately destroy you... And everything else in your life...", Crane explained, filling a vile with a green/blue liquid.

"I have never had someone willingly take my fear medication besides myself. It will be interesting to see how you will fare Clark."

He handed Clark the small vile. The liquid stared back at Clark, mimicking his eyes. Taking a step back, Crane motioned for him to drink.

Clark took a deep breath and obliged. After swallowing, the world around him slowly began to change. The room around him slowly turned into Bruce's bedroom. Bruce was there, looking at him, shaking his head back and forth.

"I'm done with you. This wedding is dirt trash Clark! I thought you loved me, but it's clear you don't."  
Clark's eyes began to get moist. Was this really happening?

"Bruce, I'm sorry! You can buy all the ice sculptures you want! All I care about is your happiness...that's all that matters to me...", Clark sobbed, but Bruce shook his head and the tears slowly trailed down Clark's face. "What went wrong? Tell me, I'll fix it. I swear Bruce.", Clark stated, trying to grab Bruce and embrace him, but Bruce shoved him away hard.

"Your a liar Clark. I've seen the footage! Go out and enjoy yourself with Barry. I really thought you loved me Clark. For a moment, I really did."

The scene changed to Alfred ripping the engagement papers. He had an utter look of disgust on his face. And with each tear Clark felt his heart being stabbed. Being ripped to shreds. "Your not welcome to Wayne Manor anymore after what you've done to Master Wayne!"  
The butler shut the door behind him, leaving Clark outside.

"Alfred please!", Clark yelled, banging on the door. The door collapsed, the pieces of wood and debris disappearing. And the hallway was in front of him now. And it led to Bruce's bedroom. Clark simply stood in horror.

The door to Bruce's bedroom was slightly ajar and the noises were unmistakable. Bruce's moans filled the hall. The hairs on the back of Clark's neck stood and his brow dripped in sweat.  
"Harder! Fuck! Faster! Ngghh...Fuck yes!"  
Clark didn't want to, but for some reason he had started to walk towards the door.  
No! He wouldn't look! But as he neared the door, it was impossible for him to close his eyes or turn away. He looked inside the room. Bruce was sprawled on the bed, legs high up and wide open. On top of him was Barry, drilling in and out of Bruce with intense speed and ferocity. Clark let out a petrified scream, trying to tear the horrible images from his view. He was going to kill Barry. He charged up his laser vision, getting ready to blast Barry's head off.

Thump!

The image was gone, and all he was staring at the was the carpet of Scarcrows living room floor. The taste of bile and dirt was in his mouth. Drool hung at the corners of his lips.

"You alright Superman?", Crane asked looking down at him. His mask was off now, revealing his clear docile eyes. He offered Clark a hand. The man of steel took it, slowly getting up.

"Interesting. You started screaming all this stuff. But I began to fear that you were going to tear my place down. You were beginning to throw things, so I quickly injected you with an antidote.", John told him, seating him on the couch. "Interesting never the less. I always wondered whether or not my fear toxin would work against a kryptonian.

"Bruce...", was all Clark could mutter. He didn't care about this wedding crap anymore. He loved Bruce. And if he was happy, than Clark would be happy. Clark immediately took off, flying right through Scarecrows living room wall.

"You fucking moron! I don't have house insurance!", John screamed.

* * *

Clark made his way into the manor, and pulling the book on the shelf, the door to the batcave opened. He quickly ran downstairs. He knew Bruce would be down here. His heart stopped beating. He stopped in his tracks. This couldn't be!

Bruce was sitting there, watching the screen. The footage of the secret bachelor party they had thrown. The footage was at the part where Barry was giving him a lap dance. Bruce watched the clips, eyes never blinking. Clark shook his head back and forth. No! This couldn't be happening! Connor had promised him Dick had deleted all the footage. All the evidence should have been destroyed!

"I don't know what to say.", Bruce said, still starring at the screen. Clark looked about, wondering who his fiancé was talking too. He nearly shit his pants when he saw who it was.

Talia Al Ghul stood there, in the dark.

Her pretty face held a thin smile of triumph.  
"I told you honey, that Clark is no good for you. He is like the others.", and she walked over to Bruce, trailing her finger down his chest.

"He is like most humans. Selfish and mindless...impulsive on seeking there own desires. That is why you must forget of this marriage and of this man. You MUST marry me Bruce Wayne. You are the perfect man to take charge of the League of Shadows and replace my father. Imagine,... Damien could have mommy and daddy together... Isn't that what you want? The best for our son?"  
Bruce stood up, backing away from Talia.

"Damien has come clean to me and told me the things you've put him through. You, by no means Talia, can call yourself a mom. Damien is MY son. I take care of him. I put him to sleep at night whenever I can. I make time to play with him. And I much rather have Clark here helping me out instead of you. I know Clark would be a great dad."

SLAP!

"How dare you compare me to that morbid alien...that FREAK! I carried Damien for months and he is my son just as much as yours!", Talia spat.

Bruce brushed the spot where he had been slapped. It stung and was a bright pink.

"No. A mother does not abandon her son at the first chance she gets. You can not say anything to justify your actions Talia. And the same goes for Clark.", Bruce explained turning around to face Clark. Clark's eyes widened. Bruce always knew when someone was behind him. Hiding in the corner. Above him.

It was those master ninja senses that made him incredibly dangerous. He should have known better.  
Talia folded her arms.

"Oh, so the great Mister Kent.", she exclaimed walking towards him. Clark simply stood in place. He didn't know what was going on. This was the first time he and Talia had ever met. He knew that they both had a mutual hate for each other. The twitter beef had been astounding between the two, going on and on for months. At one point, Ra's had actually tried to poison him.  
Clark hated her because she was crazy, rash and irresponsible, trying to blame Bruce for most of her problems and always trying to to break his relationship with the dark knight. Bruce had vaguely told

Clark about her, but that was all he had needed. The bitch was crazy, and like Bruce had told her, she couldn't justify her actions.

Bruce merely sat back and watched. His ex lover Talia vs his current lover Clark. He had never thought they would come face to face. What was going to happen? He couldnt for sure, was going to be interesting...


	8. Chapter 8

There was an uneasy air in the batcave. The two stood facing each other, locking their eyes into place.

The place was silent.

Talia and Clark stood there unmoving, looking right at each other. It almost looked like they were statues of a sort.

"So, you have anything to say?", Talia said, breaking the silence.

"Not to you Talia.", Clark answered. The only person he needed to talk to was Bruce.

"Explain your actions in that video!", she yelled pointing to the screen.  
Clark shuffled his feet.

"I'm not going to make excuses. What you see in the video is what happened."

"Your are an unfaithful man! I would never commit such an act against my beloved..."

"Talia, you have done worse. You kill people with rash judgement. You trained your son at a young age to be a killer and then you dropped him off and never saw him again. Why don't you say hi to him now?"

Talia's finger dangerously wavered a little bit too close to Clark's face.

"How dare you question my motives...You are an alien! Nothing more. My father has lived here for generations and he will see to it to eliminate the rest of your kind. I will deal with you myself."

And with a quick and effortless move she stabbed Clark in the chest with a kryptonite dagger. Clark gasped in shock and in pain. Clark had not expected it. He had been sure that Talia would never lay a finger on him. he felt like an absolute idiot. He had stated himself many times that Talia was crazy. he should have been better prepared. Clark fell to his feet with a gasp, the kryptonite hazing him. Blood spilled onto the floor of the batcave as Clark coughed to catch his breath. Bruce immediately pounced. It was almost paranormal how he had sprung from his chair to attack Talia. It was quite terrifying really. Talia expertly dodged his kick and back flipped out of the way.

"My work here is finished. If you wish to marry that freak then be my guest.", and she ran off. Bruce merely watched her run.

"Get her!", Clark yelled, pulling the dagger out of him. It had been small, but had struck deep. And the kryptonite wasn't helping out either. Clark felt his eyes get heavy. The world around him began to get incredibly dizzy.

"Alfred, get down here. Now! Clark needs medical assistance!"  
Gently, Bruce picked up his fiancé bridal style, blood dripping everywhere.

"Bruce...I'm sorry.", Clark said softly, burying his face into the nook of Bruce's lean shoulder. His head felt light, hollow almost.

"Don't worry about it. We need to get you fixed up. Right now you just need to stay with me.", Bruce said, placing Clark on the medical bed. He tore Clark's shirt open, using the cloth to apply pressure to the wound. It was deep, but overall Clark would easily survive.

Alfred eventually arrived with a couple of Wayne's top doctors. After about several hours the doctors were finished stitching Clark up.

"Master Kent will be just fine Bruce. He is breathing normally. I will caution that he is a bit light headed.", Alfred told him, stepping out of the medical room.

"Should I talk to him?"

Alfred raised an eyebrow. "I understand that Talia was here Master Bruce..."

"Talia had a point. Despite the fact that she is crazy, I know she'd never turn on me."

"Neither would Clark. If I may Master, a simple party like that should not over rule the affection that you have for Clark."

"Alfred, you don't understand...", Bruce hissed.

"You are arrogant Master Bruce. I've been on this Earth for a very long time now... I've had my fair share. Clark was merely enjoying himself. It is common for couples getting married to throw bachelor/ bachelorette parties, and as long as nothing sexual occurred, I see no reason as to why you shouldn't talk to him. He makes you happy Bruce. I'm sure he regrets his actions. Go in there and talk to him.", the butler ordered, walking away. Bruce sighed. He stepped into the doorway. Clark had his eyes close but it was obvious that he was awake.

"How are you feeling?", Bruce asked.

The kryptonian kept his eyes closed but he answered.

"Just a little light headed...and in a bit of pain." Bruce pulled the chair close to Clark, taking a seat by his side. Clark's eyes fluttered open and for a moment he looked at the ring on Bruce's finger.

"Why didn't you tell me Clark? I would have been mad, but I would have let you have your fun..."

"I love you Bruce. I really had no intention. Barry had come over, offering drinks and what not. I just needed a relief from the stress, you know? All the wedding planning and league stuff... i just wanted to take a break. Well, next thing you know strippers walk in and I honestly didn't know what to think. I'm sorry."

"It's whatever. I'm over it. Talia had came to me with a USB drive, claiming that it held visible proof that you were cheating on me. I was expecting a porno, but when I saw that it was just Barry giving you a lap dance it was a relief. Not that I would ever think you'd cheat on me anyway."

Clark's eyes went wide.

"Wait, so you don't care?"

"Of course not. Barry is Barry. He's a good friend and I was a little irritated when you slapped that stripper in the ass but that was the only thing that was really out THERE. Other than that, I wasn't bothered by most of it."

Clark felt his heart flutter. All this time he had been worrying for nothing.

He reached over and hugged Bruce tightly, ignoring the pain in his chest.  
"I luvvvv you. You so cuteeee.", he purred, biting Bruce's cheek playfully.

"Clark, stop! You just got stitches!"

He gently pushed the man of steel back to bed. "Get some rest babe. Ill be in the cave doing some work."

Leaving Clark alone left him bored. At first he stared at the wall, counting the dry tiles. But then that got boring and so he began twirling his ring around his finger staring deeply into it and thinking of Bruce. He was a good fiance. Bruce was caring and he was a man of his word. He continued to think of his soon to be husband when a switch flicked on in his brain. It was uncontrollable. It was animalistic.  
It suddenly hit him that with all the wedding plans and chaos, that they had not had sex in a month now.

He couldn't keep the images from his head. They were beautiful images of lust. He stood up. Fuck the stitches. He was horny and most likely so was Bruce. Getting up, he made his way to the batcave, ignoring the pain.  
Bruce was sitting at his desk, reading newspapers. He looked up at the sound of Clark. "Kal, you should be resting!"  
Clark took a seat next to him. He still felt a little loopy from the drugs but he composed himself quickly.

"Bruce, when was the last time we had sex?"

"What?"

"When was the last time I fucked you up that delicous smooth cunt of yours?"  
Bruce looked at Clark with no particular expression. And then it happened. Bruce giggled. It was sudden. The impossible had just happened.

Bruce recomposed himself, his cheeks flushing.

"Well, I'd say about a month. Yeah Kal...it's been a while."

"You wanna head to our bed? I'm dying to see you naked...", Clark whispered softly into Bruce's ear, squeezing Bruce's ass.

"Yeah. I'd like that a lot.", Bruce whispered.

"Don't think you two are off the hook just yet!", Damien yelled, coming up from behind them. Clark sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Look,...Damien...", but Damien held his hand up for silence.

"I heard my mother was here today.", Damien stated. The tone turned quite terrifying at this. Bruce frowned.

"She was. She had a little fallout, I guess you could say."

"Did she ask for me?", Damien hissed, ignoring what Bruce had said. The dark knight let out a deep and heavy sigh.

"No."

Damien's face remained the same, but it was easy to see in the dim light that his eyes were getting moist. Clark felt awful for the kid.

_My kid..._

Once he and Bruce got married he would have to be a father towards Damien. They would be a family.  
Damien ran out, letting out a hoarse sob.

"I'll take care of it.", Clark said standing up. Bruce was stunned.

"Are you sure? He's a firecracker Clark, I don't know if you can handle it..."

"I'm gonna have to though. He's your son and once we get married, he'll be mine too..."


	9. Chapter 9

Clark growled in annoyance as he made his way to Damien's bedroom. He wanted some quality time with Bruce. That clearly wasn't going to happen tonight. He was scared, he wasn't going to lie. He had never really had a one on one with Damien.  
He knocked gently on Damien's door.  
"Damien, it's me...", Clark said lightly peeking inside the room."What do you want?!", Damien hissed. He was currently on Facebook, stalking the newsfeed. His face was lightly moist, but he had stopped crying overall.  
"I wanted to make sure you were okay.", Clark said sitting down on his bed.  
"Go have sex with Bruce."  
"Damien! Your ten years old!"  
Clark was appalled.  
"I've seen the camera footage. Bruce isn't the only one with access to these files. Your too gentle. My dad likes it rough Clark Kent. ROUGH. He likes to get spanked, choked and dirty talked to. He wants you to call him a whore in bed. And jizz deep in his mouth."  
Clark merely looked back in utter disgust. He honestly didn't know what to say. Would Bruce be mad at him if he were to hit little Damien?  
"How do you know that?"  
Damien rolled his eyes.  
"I've been here for only two years and its clear as day to anybody that Mr. Wayne barely gets any action. And he's in his early thirties. You'd think he want to fuck anything that walked after years of no sexual activity. No. He rather stay in the bat cave all day. But I know deep down inside, he wants to feel dirty. All those years lost, where he could have had great sex... Now you have to comply to him Clark. And you have to deal with his bitchy hormones and bipolarness. Don't worry, after your wedding, and you two settle down, you'll realize that this house is a house full of freaks.", and at this Damien smiled insanely."You have no idea what your getting yourself into."  
Clark shuffled uncomfortably. He wasn't going to lie. When Damien had smiled, the kid had looked a lot like the devil.  
What was Damien getting at here? Clark geared the conversation away from Bruce.  
"Want to do something fun tomorrow?"  
"Like what?", Damien said, dropping everything else and looking at Clark with a newfound interest.  
"The carnival is in town tomorrow. Theirs gonna be games and rides! What do you say?"  
Damien thought. "On one condition. Bruce has to come."  
"Alright. He'll be there. Don't worry little Damien, I got your back.", Clark said getting up. He was walking through the doorway when he tripped falling right on his face. What the? There was a rope like material at the bottom of the doorway, positioned to make anybody walking in or out of the room fall. But it hadnt been there before!  
"Just be a little careful when you come into my room. It's booby trapped." and with that the door automatically closed behind him, the only sound being Damien's high pitched laugh.

* * *

Convincing Bruce to go to the carnival that night had turned into an argument. Bruce had ultimately said yes, but afterwards the mood was sour and so Clark could not indulge in any sexual activity with his fiancé. To be honest, whenever Bruce got mad at him it was scary. Who knew what was going on in Bruce's head. The man was slightly crazy. He did have his moments. Well they did say like father like son. Little Damien ran into their bedroom at eight in the morning, jumping onto their bed and startling them. Bruce at first had thought he had been under attack and expertly lashed out, breaking the nightstand and lamp beside him.  
"It's just Damien babe...", Clark muffled, rubbing his eyes. This was awful already. He truly hated to admit it. But this was terrifying. Damien had been right about what he had said yesterday. That the bat family was crazy. Oh man.  
Getting up, he picked up Damien, carrying him away front the room, as Bruce was still clearly being a bitch.  
"What's wrong with dad? He doesn't want to go?"  
Clark had paused too long and Damien quickly called him out.  
"He's supposed to want to go.", was all the boy could mumble. At that point he looked cute and innocent.  
"Hey now, don't be sad. Look, whether Bruce is happy or not you and I are gonna have a blast. Kay?"  
Clark hoped he wasn't stretching things.  
Gotham Carnival was the usual carnival except there were always seedy characters lurking in every corner. Bruce hated it. Every last second. He did it for Damien. But if it were him he'd never see this place again. Clowns at every corner laughing... This wasn't the circus! Dick and Selina had decided to come. They understood Bruce well, and so they wanted to keep him company. Bruce merely stayed in the background brooding. He looked out of place, dressed in black and grey. At one point a clown had noticed him and had asked, "Why so serious? Lets put a smile on that face!" On the other hand, Clark and Damien were having fun. Damien had been skeptical at first, but now it was clearly obvious who the better parent was in these situations. He and Clark played little mini games, got in the bumper cars and even on the Ferris wheel.  
"What is that?!", Damien said pointing to a tent with lots of beautiful green and yellow colors.  
Clark looked at the sign on top of the entrance.  
"It says Alice in Wonderland...Hmmph! Sounds cool."  
"Let's check it out!", Damien said, grabbing the man of steel's hand and taking him inside. There was a rather large table on the stage and several guys were seated at it. They all had rabbit masks on and sat perfectly still. There was almost no one in the tent besides them, and Clark felt slightly uncomfortable.  
"I don't think their show has started...", Clark told him.  
"There there there my friends. There is always a show...", a voice hissed. A small man with a large green top hat on and a green trench coat stepped up onto the table, surveying the small audience.  
"Welcome to Alice and Wonderland! I am the MAD HATTER! MWAHHHAA!"  
"This is exciting!", Damien said, as they took their seats in the front.  
The Mad Hatter walked towards the front of the stage, performing little magic tricks here and there, like pulling out rabbits from his hat and long strings of colorful tissue from his mouth.  
"This next act, requires a volunteer...", Mad Hatter told his audience, which had now gotten quite large for some reason.  
"Clark, do it!", Damien begged. "Please, it will be so funny!"  
"Alright, alright.", Clark said, with a smile.  
"A great volunteer! Now sit here on this chair young man. Yes, right there. Straight up. Good! Everyone gather around, GATHER AROUND! Watch the power of hypnosis! I will be able to make this handsome man, do anything...and he will not have the slightest idea... Now, look right here at the pendulum... That's right...look right at it. Tick, tock, tick tock, that's right Alice... Look right at it..."  
Bruce barged into the tent, and at the sight of Clark sitting on the stage he panicked. He had watched Clark and Damien head into the tent and he knew that Mad Hatter had been behind it, pulling all the strings. He had texted Clark, warning him to stay away from Alice and Wonderland. But of course things had to be complicated. He ran up to the stage.  
"Clark, don't fall for it!", he screamed, noticing that Clark's eyes were unblinking and unmoving.  
He picked up Mad Hatter and flung him off the stage.  
"Don't even think about doing that to my husband you little snot nosed bitch!"  
The crowd was in utter shock. Not because Bruce had thrown Mad Hatter off of the stage. They were shocked to hear that Gotham's Billionaire Playboy Philanthropist Entrepreneur was...married to...a man?! Bruce blinked realizing what he done. Oh shit. He was going to really regret this...


	10. Chapter 10

Damien stood up and began clapping and laughing. "Good job daddy! Now, sit on his face!"  
Even more shocked gasps from the audience. Bruce Wayne has a son? Who's the mom? Is he adopted? The crowd looked back and forth. The paparazzi seemed to rise from the earth, they began snapping pictures and news channel vans began to pull up to the Alice and Wonderland tent. Clark shook his head blinking and noticed Bruce on the stage.  
"Babe? Your gonna help me out with the act?", he asked with a soft smile.  
"Take Damien and run Clark.", Bruce hissed. Too late. The paparazzi and news reporters were surrounding the stage.  
"Who is this man you are married to?"  
"Where did the son come from?"  
"Are you gay ?"  
"I'm refraining from answering any questions at the moment!", Bruce said lightly, trying to get through the crowd. A police man grabbed his arm roughly.  
"What are you doing?! Let go of my arm!"  
"Mr. Wayne, we saw you throw that midget off the stage. You are under arrest for assault.", and several officers threw themselves onto him, placing handcuffs onto his wrist.  
"You can't arrest me! I'm Bruce fucking Wayne dammit!", Bruce yelled as he was thrown to the floor. He tried kicking away at the guards but there was just so many people around him. They were all just trying to get a good look. Cameras were flashing. He could see news reporters video taping the drama. This could not be happening.  
"FUCK YES!", Damien screamed, standing on the table with the rabbit men.  
"Damien, get to safety!", Bruce yelled as he was dragged through the crowd and thrown into a police car.  
Clark reluctantly picked up Damien, charging through the crowd. Dick and Selina were waiting for them in the parking lot.  
"This was so boring.", Dick moaned staring through the windshield. Selina batted her eyes as she did her make up.  
"Your telling me. Gotham's male population is so unattractive. This kitty found no cute guys out there."  
"Why is Clark running? Something happened?!", Dick exclaimed, and he turned on the black Lamborghini. Clark opened the door and threw himself in along with Damien. Closing the door, he screamed. "Let's go!"  
"What about Bruce?!", Selina spat.  
"Just start driving or they'll get us!", Clark screamed. The huge crowd of paparazzi were slowly making there way towards them. Dick immediately put the car into drive and took off. As they drove off, Clark explained everything that had happened.  
"He got arrested?!", Dick explained, running a red light and nearly getting them killed.  
"Yeah. And now everyone knows we're married and that Bruce has a son. It's probably on the Gotham  
news...", Clark breathed, taking off his glasses. What a rush.  
"Everyone thinks my dad is a fruit loop now.", Damien said, giggling.  
"Watch your mouth little boy! That's offensive.", Selina hissed.  
"I just hope Bruce is alright. They can't keep him in jail forever can they?", Clark asked, eyes beginning to water.  
"He'll probably be there for the night. But no, he won't stay there forever. In sure he can easily bail. And I think Mad Hatter isnt pressing charges. Just look at his latest Tweet on his Twitter!", she stated handing Clark her iPhone. Mad Hatter's recent tweet read "Bruce Wayne is getting married! Congratulations! Hopefully he'll invite me to the ceremony, mwahahhhhaaaha!"  
They pulled the car into the manors garage, safe and away from the drama.

That night Clark slept alone in his bed. He was used to Bruce not being there every now and then. But normally it was because he was on patrol, not spending the night locked up. Clark just felt different about the situation. The light of dawn was inviting enough. He wanted to see his fiancé more than anything.  
Bruce came home at around ten. He looked extremely distressed. He threw the USA today newspaper onto the dining table, letting out a sigh. The front page was dedicated to him. It read "Gothams Bruce Wayne Gay and Engaged?"  
" Pics of his "fiance" and supposed "son" inside!"  
"Insiders saw the rings on BOTH men"  
"The stress of the relationship too much? Bruce Wayne lashes out at the carnival!"  
The main story went deep into detail. Bruce slowly headed up the stairs telling Alfred to cook him breakfast. Making his way up the second floor, Bruce walked in to his bedroom. He threw himself onto the bed, scaring Clark. The dark knight eagerly wrapped his arms around Clark's waist, inhaling Clark's scent.  
"Bruce, what happened? How was jail?"  
"Jail, is the last thing on my mind.", Bruce said flicking on the plasma tv in their room and burying his nose into Clark's brown locks of hair.  
The news channel was currently discussing Bruce Wayne's sexuality.  
"This is going to suck...", was all Bruce murmured, heading to the shower.  
When he got downstairs to eat breakfast, the stacks of newspapers and magazines had dramatically grown. Dick had made sure to get every last issue revolving around Bruce's incident.  
"These will be on the market for weeks.", Tim added, picking up the Time Magazine and looking for Bruce's story.  
Dick rubbed his brow, staring at his breakfast. "What exactly happened?"  
Bruce told them everything that went down yesterday, along with what happened at the police station.  
"I just had a rough day in general.", he ended, rubbing his brow.  
"When will Bruce Wayne release a public statement?", Alfred asked.  
"Wayne Industries stock has gone down a bit in the past 24 hours...", Selina murmured. Bruce sighed deeply. It was clear that he was trying to keep his composure.  
"I don't know what I'm going to do.", was all he said.  
"That doesn't work here. Do something. Your always quick to be Batman and get involved in your investigations. But you never do anything else. You always procrastinate things going on in your real life. Your a lazy dad. Stupid.", Damien hissed, looking at his orange juice.  
"Damien, go to your room. Your grounded for the weekend.", Bruce ordered pointing to the stairs. Damien folded his arms and pouted.  
Dick roughly elbowed Clark in the ribs.  
"Ouch!"  
"Clark! Intervene and contend to your fiancé! He's about to lose it!", Dick whispered. He knew Bruce and a meltdown was due any moment.  
"Damien, come with me.", Clark said grabbing the boys arm. Damien gave him a look of disgust. Reluctantly, the little Wayne followed Clark up the stairs...


	11. Chapter 11

Clark had given Damien the talk. Your dad is going through a rough time blah blah blah. At first he had been terrified, but it soon became apparent that Clark was getting used to interacting with his "son" so to say. It was time to get to business.  
He made his way down the stairs. Bruce was sitting in the living room, reading a book.  
"Bruce, when are we gonna tell the press?", Clark said, taking a seat across from him.  
"I don't know..."  
"Bruce we have to get this over with. The faster the better. We may as well give them what they want."  
"Why?"  
Silence.  
"What's wrong Bruce?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"You're being very nervous about this. Your never afraid of anything. I'm starting to worry..."  
Bruce put the book down and looked at Clark.  
"Clark, I don't know if you've noticed but I have a large bounty on my head. Plenty of Gotham's criminals are after me. Some want to kill me while others want to sell me for high prices on the black market. Point is, and I'm not being offensive here Clark, just bare with me. You are going to be worth billions once you marry me and there will be a bounty on your head. Same with Damien. That is why I have always kept Damien a secret from society. I already lost Jason... Imagine how'd I feel losing my actual son?"  
Clark rubbed the bridge of his nose and let out a deep sigh. He was slowly and surely starting to lose his patience with Bruce.  
"Babe, your being way too paranoid. Damien and I are more than capable of defending ourselves."  
"But the paparazzi! They'll be all over you wherever you two go!" Clark grabbed Bruce's hands.  
"We will get used to it Bruce. All I know is that I love you. Okay? And I don't care what the world thinks of us. If they wanna hear our story, then they will. Regardless of the results." He narrowed his eyes to the book Bruce had been reading.  
"Gay Sex...?"  
Bruce blushed feverishly, pulling the book away from Clark's prying eyes. He tried to remain as stoic as possible.  
"I'm just doing a bit of research on male to male anal sex."  
"Oh?", Clark murmured. Did that mean Bruce was horny? He had to be. It had been a month...  
Clark slowly ran his hand alongside Bruce's cheek, enjoying the soft tender feel of flesh. Bruce's skin was warm.  
He pulled away. Clark's heart dropped.  
"Bruce, what's wrong?"  
"Don't you think we should save it?"  
There was silence. Clark blinked. Was Bruce talking about their sex?  
"What do you mean?"  
"Remember our first time? How it was amazing and new? Well,...I was thinking. How about we hold off on having sex until our wedding night?"  
Clark's eyes shot wide open. He hadn't heard correctly. There was just no way. No possible way!  
"What..?"  
"That way we can have it build up inside. Our sexual urges and everything else. It will be like our first time all over again."  
"Bruce, our wedding is about a month away. There is absolutely no way I am not having sex with you until our wedding night. Don't speak of such horrendous things Bruce! It's only ten in the morning!"  
"I just want to feel special on our wedding night that's all. I'm sure you can wait..."  
"Uhmm no? In fact Bruce, I want to have sex with you right now. I've been wanting to have sex with you for the longest time now...ughhh, all that body heat and the way you moan my name... Yeah. There's no way were waiting a month to have sex.", and he threw Bruce onto the couch, getting on top of him.  
"Get off of me Clark!", Bruce hissed looking menacing.  
"No! I'm going to fuck you and your gonna like it Bruce!"  
"It's ten in the morning like you said Clark. It's a little bit too early for all of this."  
"Yeah, well we can do it again later. Now open your legs for me..."  
"ALFRED!", Bruce screamed, trying to push Clark off of him. Alfred ran into the room and merely stopped in his tracks at the sight of the two.  
"Master Bruce...? I can quickly set up the bed for you if you two want... It's more private there,..."  
"By all means Alfred, please do.", Clark ordered, excitement and craziness in his young eyes.  
Bruce folded his arms across his chest. He was clearly annoyed. He hated when Bruce got like this. He was like Damien!  
"Shouldn't I have the right to love my fiancé..?"  
Bruce didn't answer. Clark let out a deep sigh. No sex until their wedding night. He was sure he was going to die.  
"Fine. Will wait until our wedding night." And he got off of Bruce and left.


	12. Chapter 12

The crowd cheered as Bruce Wayne, Damien Wayne and Clark Kent made their way into the daily planet. Camera men and paparazzi were fighting each other, battling the surf of the crowd to ask questions. Once inside Clark let out a deep sigh.  
"I told you you weren't ready for this.", Bruce stated. He calmly made his way to the elevator, the others following him in. He ignored the stares that his employees gave him. Clark fidgeted nervously as they stepped in. The elevator took them to one of the more higher floors, where Lois Lane worked. She was absolutely happy to see them both. Bruce had given her the opportunity to interview them. She needed it. She was a good worker and Bruce knew that many in the daily planet were trying to get the latest news on their marriage. He trusted Lois more than anyone else with this. "Well lets head to my desk shall we?", Lois asked trying to keep her excitement in check. "A picture for my article?"  
The three got together for a little family portrait. Lois ended up taking about fifty pictures, asking them to change position and what not. Damien was starting to get aggressive and the interview hadn't even started. Taking their seats, Bruce let out a sigh. He was used to these interviews with reporters and journalists. Clark was rubbing his hands anxiously and Damien looked bored. Hopefully the questions would be directed to him mostly.  
"So lets start?", Lois finally said, grabbing pen and paper.  
"The main question that Gotham has is that of your sexuality. Can we clear this up? What are your sexual preferences?"  
"I'm interested into both men and women. My son here is actually from my past relationship."  
Lois's eyes grew and Clark shuffled nervously. Damien looked up in curiosity. Things were getting very interesting.  
"So you had a girlfriend and she conceived Damien?"  
"Yes."  
"Where is she now?"  
"She is dead.", Bruce lied. Damien's eyes went big and Clark looked over at Bruce quickly, as if he was stretching things.  
"Oh I apologize...", Lois murmured, writing a lot of stuff down.  
"It's fine. It's difficult because Damien suffers from it. He misses his mother quite a lot."  
"So, if you don't mind me asking Damien, what do you think of having two dads?"  
Damien didn't blink. "What do I think of having two homosexuals as my parents? Is that what you are asking me?"  
"For lack of a better word yes.", Lois said looking at him.  
"It was hard at first...", Damien started, eyes watering. Bruce was no idiot, he knew his son was faking. He was proud of Damien. Despite the fact that he was aggressive, Damien Wayne had a lot of the smarts that he himself had. He did feel a little bad. Lois was a nice person after all.  
"But Clark loves me, and that's all a son could ever ask for. Is two happy, loving and fulfilling parents.", Damien said with a sob, burying his face into his elbow.  
Lois grabbed a tissue and wiped a tear from her face.  
Damien continued to fake sob. What an absolute turd this Lois woman was. He let out a hoarse laugh, and pretended to wipe his face with his sleeves.  
"Clark. We've known each other for quite sometime. How long have you known Bruce for?"  
Clark shuffled his feet. "Well, I've known him for quite a while now. I'd say about three almost four years now."  
"Really? And have things always been intimate between the two of? When did you two start dating?"  
"Well, we became really good friends for a while. And then a year and a half ago things got a lot more serious and romantic. That's when we started dating."  
Damien cleared his throat. "Excuse me, I don't mean to be rude Mrs. Lois... Can we have a break for a moment. I just... This is just so emotional for me..."  
"Sure. Help yourselves to refreshments by the way."  
"Thank you.", Bruce nodded. They went to the men's bathroom. Once the door was closed behind them Damien yanked Clark by his tie, pulling his face close to his.  
"Now you listen to me you baboon! You are being too honest in this interview!"  
"What?", Clark started.  
"Clark you gotta lie in this stuff. You can't just tell these reporters the truth.", Bruce added, folding his arms across his chest.  
"I-I didn't know!"  
"Just tell them white lies.", Bruce added.  
"Don't be stupid.", Damien hissed. Clark was annoyed at this point. He honestly didn't care about the interview anymore. He just wanted to go home.  
Resuming the interview, Clark barely spoke. He gave one word answers and didn't really bother putting his input when the question was directed to the family as a whole. He was beyond thankful when they were done. He sat in the background of the limo as the two Wayne's discussed the interview. Pulling up to the manor was a relief. Clark threw himself onto the bed, grateful for the softness of the sheets. He curled up, and nearly jumped when he felt Bruce's hands around him.  
"I didn't hear you!"Clark exclaimed.  
"You know how my foot step is Clark. I don't like to be heard."  
Bruce pulled him closer, enjoying the feel of lean muscle and Clark's body heat. "You did good in the interview Clark. Thank you."  
He nestled his nose into Clark's hair, breathing in the arousing scent. The soft locks of brown hair interested him. Made him feel at peace. He kept his body there, pressed against Clark and soon, the two fell into a deep sleep. 


	13. Chapter 13

The wedding was rapidly approaching with the beginning of August. Bruce didn't show it, but he was secretly counting the days on his bat computers calendar. He was beyond excited. He was getting married! Alfred seemed to share the same enthusiasm, and was working twice as hard now seeing that his Master was intrigued in something other than Batman.  
They were spending many days at the Mount Justice, cleaning through the rooms and updating them for the upcoming ceremony. Hal Jordan and several other Lanterns were sculpting the very top of the mountain, making sure that everything was looking just like Selena and Wally had designed. The league had been skeptical of the red head organizing this particular event. They had doubted him at first, but it soon became apparent that Wally was very serious about this.  
"Remember, that goes over there! Those decorations are for downstairs! Who brought them up here?"  
The mountain was beginning to look more and more amazing by the days and it got to the point where Bruce and Clark could no longer come by it.  
"Now you must wait until your day.", Black Canary told them, as she walked them out through the hideout. "I have a lot of faith that there doing the right thing in there...", Clark said anxiously.  
"Trust me. You'll love it.", Black Canary added with a smile, and that was that. At the manor, Bruce and Clark had decided on a flavor for their cake. A basic yet delightful cake. The inside was made of chocolate cake, with the middle filled with delicious vanilla icing. The outside would be iced white. Bruce and Clark could hardly wait to see the final product. Alfred and his pastry chefs were working nights and every time Bruce or Clark walked pass the kitchen, they could smell the delicious aromas of cake being baked. Damien watched with anticipation. He was excited as well. He had never done a ceremony like this before. He didn't know much about weddings. In his culture, that was hardly worth any relevancy. The only thing that mattered there was who was going to replace Ra's Al Ghul, and to be honest, Damien could care less about all of that. He sat on his fathers lap as Bruce made the guest list and Clark made some payments in the study room. The list read quite a few people: The whole Justice League as well as the Young Justice team and others. Many were bringing family members, and Bruce almost lost count here and there.  
"Two hundred people more or less.", Bruce finished, sighing. "Who's Cassandra Cain? Stephanie Brown? I don't know any of these people..", Damien said.  
"We'll, you'll meet them at the party. If your lucky, maybe one of them will offer you a dance.", Clark sneered jokingly. He filled out one last payment in his check book, then pushed it aside.  
"And if that happens I want pictures.", Bruce said.  
"Dance? I am not dancing. I will look pathetic.", Damien said pouting.  
"That's the point. It's funny. But there are some people who can dance really well. Like Luscious Fox and Rocket.", Bruce explained.  
"Yeah. Bruce and I will have to dance after we exchange out vows and kiss."  
"In front of everybody?", Damien asked looking shocked.  
"Yes. And then people slowly join in. It's slow dancing.", Bruce told him.  
"I just hope they play some salsa and have heavy rap. I hope I don't get too drunk though. I saw the list of alcohol Alfred had ordered and Tequila was on there...", Clark said quietly.  
"Did I hear Tequila?" Barry said barging in with Guy Gardner and Captain Marvel.  
"Guys we brought drinks over.", Guy stated putting the bottles down. "It's an early gift from us."  
"Thank you. I love Red Wine.", Bruce said, examining the bottle.  
"What are you ignorant freaks doing here?", Damien demanded. Barry laughed playfully.  
"You are quite the snotty one are you? Oh look! Gotch your nose!", Barry said, doing the trick on little Damien.  
"Give it back you infidel!", Damien screeched, reaching for Barry's thumb.  
The older men drank to Bruce and Clark. And as they sat there enjoying each others company, the clock kept ticking closer and closer to the wedding. 


	14. Chapter 14

The alarm clock rang. Bruce's eyes popped open. He hardly slept last night. But not because he couldn't. It was due to the fact that today was the day of their wedding. Bruce had felt like a little kid waiting for Christmas morning. Tossing and turning in his bed in utter excitement. Smiling in joy at just the thought of marrying Clark Kent. It felt like just yesterday the two had met. And now they were here. Their wedding morning. Bruce was smiling so hard. He could hardly believe it! As if on cue, Damien came running into their room, jumping on their bed. "It's your wedding today!", he yelled in excitement. Bruce roughly hugged his son, kissing his forehead. Clark mumbled something. He had clearly gotten sleep last night.  
The clock read 7am. "C'mon, we have a lot to do.", Bruce said, getting out of his bed and running downstairs with Damien to get breakfast.  
The morning was a blurr. Everyone rushed, eating their breakfast. The ceremony was to start at 2pm. Bruce, Clark, Dick, Damien, Tim and Alfred all rushed to Bruce's personal barber, getting the hair cuts done. Afterwards Alfred, Damien, Dick and Tim left to the mountain while Bruce and Clark shaved. "Are you nervous?", Bruce asked Clark, wiping his face.  
"You don't even know Bruce.", Clark added, giving his soon to be husband a simple peck in the lips. They dressed in casual clothing; they had rooms at the YJ mountain where the tuxes were stationed at. They would change there with the help of their friends. Alfred pulled into the driveway with the limo and messaged Bruce to head out. The couple left the manor, locking the door behind them. They wouldn't be home for several hours.  
The paparazzi and press were at the gates of Wayne Manor, snapping pictures of the couple as they walked hand in hand to the limo. Alfred opened the door and the two settled themselves in. The limo took off, pushing its way through the crowd. The reporters were insane, bashing the windows and trying to have their questions answered. Unfortunately for them, Bruce's limo was a tank. The drive to Mount Justice was long and Bruce and Clark barely spoke a word. They both knew it; they were nervous. Clark could hear Bruce's heart pounding, and he reached over, squeezing his lovers hand gently. Bruce squeezed back and the two stayed that way until they arrived at Mount Justice. Parking the limo, the three got out. Superboy and Wally were standing on the left, while Selina was standing on the right.  
"This is the last you two will see of each other for an hour or so...", Alfred announced staring at his watch and taking stance by Selina. Bruce and Clark looked at each other. It was easy to see that they were deeply in love with each other. And today it was going to be official. They were going to be an actual married couple. They kissed lightly for a moment, before hugging each other tightly. It was almost too good to be true.  
"I love you...", Clark whispered into Bruce's ear. "I love you more.", Bruce whispered back in return. This was their moment. This was never going to happen again. They held onto each other for a second or two more, before they realized that they needed to let go. Bruce took one last look at Clark as he took stance with Selina and Alfred.  
"Your rings.", Selina demanded gently, holding open a small box. Bruce and Clark gently placed their rings inside.  
"Good. We're set.", Selina stated. And with that the two groups went in opposite directions. Clark, Wally and Connor going to the left. Bruce, Selina and Alfred going to the right.  
As they entered the building, Selena seperates herself. "I just need to deliver the rings. Ill be back."  
They make it to Bruce's room. His tux was in a bag, hanging from the ceiling. The AC was on blast but Bruce felt himself sweating despite this. He settled down on a chair as Alfred gently examined his suit. Selena returned a minute later and approved of Bruce's appearance.  
"Not that you ever look bad Brucey...", she purred.  
Bruce fidgeted nervously.

Wally and Clark gently stripped Clark to his boxers. "Just be gentle...we don't want to rip the suit...and if you do, Zatanna won't be able to fix it till last minute.", Wally murmured. He and Clark were already dressed in their own suits.  
"You nervous brother?", Connor asked, gently zippering Clark's fly.  
"I honestly can't believe this. It just feels so surreal."  
"Don't worry. You'll be fine. You and Bruce are gonna love everything.", Wally stated with excitement. Clark swallowed hard. This was very nerve wracking.

"He's ready.", Selina announced to Dick, Alfred, Tim and Damien. Bruce took a step out, all dressed up in his tux, looking sharp and handsome. "Aww, your getting married Bruce!", Dick exclaimed, video taping with his iPhone. As Bruce took steps closer to his longtime friends and sons, Alfred broke down in a gut wrenching sob, trying to wipe his eyes with a fancy handkerchief.  
"Take it easy Alfred.", Tim said, rubbing the butlers back.  
"I never thought I'd see this day...", Alfred cried. "Your parents would be so proud of you Bruce..." 


	15. Chapter 15

"We're ready to go.", Oliver Queen said, taking a peek into Clark's room. "Alright...You have this one in the bag Clark? You'll do fine.", Wally told him. They left with Oliver as Alfred entered the room. Upon seeing Alfred's tear streaked face, Clark burst into tears.  
"Alfred I'm so nervous!", he cried into the butlers shoulder. "How's Bruce? I'm so worried about him!" "Master Bruce is doing fine. He's jittery with excitement...almost like a little kid. Jonathan Kent is with him now. We're gonna get the signal at any moment now to take you up there, so wipe your face." Clark took a deep breath. Oh god. At any moment now. He waited patiently and silently with Alfred, looking at nothing in particular. It was when Alfred took a look at his cell phone did Clark realize that it was going down. "Ready Master Kent?"  
Clark nodded, he and Alfred hooking arms.  
"Walk slowly. We want to try and appear at the same time with Bruce." They walked up the stairs, slowly to the top of the mountain. Clark could here voices of excitement and wedding music playing. The sunlight was shingling bright in his face now. Three steps left. He could clearly hear Bruce's light footsteps and his father's from across the mountain top.  
Two steps left. He could hear Alfred's heart beating rapidly. One step left. Clark swallowed deeply. He and Alfred made it to the top. Straight across was Bruce Wayne and Jonathan Kent. Bruce looked absolutely amazing in his suit. Clark couldn't help but blush, as Bruce stared back at him. They walked towards the center, where Lucius Fox stood at a podium, dressed in a fancy white suit. The area looked stunning, with the sun setting and the blue ocean gleaming with intensity. The crowd was large, seated at two even groups on the left and right. A fountain stayed in the center with astounding ice sculptures and elaborate designs hanging in the air. Dr. Fate had volunteered to keep these decorations up using his powerful powers.  
Bruce and Clark met up at the center, and at this point Alfred and John took there seats. The crowd quieted down, until the only thing audible was the wind.  
Lucius took a deep breath .  
"Good evening everyone. We are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Man in holy Matrimony; which is an honorable estate, instituted of God, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his Church: which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with his presence. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace."  
Silence. No one spoke a word. From the corner of his eye, Clark scanned the crowd. Everyone was dressed up, smiling and happy. Several people had their cameras out and were taking pictures. God this was highly nerve wracking. There was John and Martha...  
"Clark will you have this MAN to be your wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep yourself only to him, so long as you both live?"  
Clark nodded, his face blushing deeply.  
"I will." Lucius then turned to Bruce.  
"Bruce will you have this MAN to be your wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep yourself only to him, so long as you both live?"  
"I will.", Bruce said confidently.  
At this point, Damien walked down the middle of the walkway, holding an elaborate pillow. On the pillow sat Bruce's ring and Clark's ring. He stopped in front of his two dads, and eagerly held the pillow up towards Lucius. Lucius gently picked up Bruce's ring and handed it to Clark.  
"Do you take Bruce Wayne to be your wedded husband?"  
"I, Clark take Bruce to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight my troth." Gently, Clark slips the ring onto Bruce's finger.  
Lucius then picked up Clark Kent's ring and handed it to Bruce.  
"Do you take Clark Kent to be your wedded husband?"  
"I, Bruce take Clark to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight my troth." Lucius raised his arms wide to the heavens. From the corner of his eye, he could see Connor sobbing hysterically. Damien had taken his seat.  
"For as much as Clark and Bruce have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company, and thereto have given and pledged their troth, to each other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving a Ring, and by joining hands; I pronounce that they are Man and Man, In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen."  
"Amen", everyone else repeated. "At this point, husband and husband may kiss!", Lucius yelled. Clark and Bruce took one last look at each other. As fiancé and fiancé. This would be it. From this point on, till the day they died, they'd be husband and husband. Bruce and Clark locked lips, and passionately kissed each other. Everyone began to clap and cheer. Lucius smiled happily.  
"GOD the Father, God the Son, God the Holy Ghost, bless, preserve, and keep you; the Lord mercifully with his favour look upon you, and fill you with all spiritual benediction and grace; that you two may live together in this life, and, that in the world to come you may have the life everlasting. Amen." And with that the ceremony closed. Everyone stood up clapping and cheering, throwing flower petals as Bruce and Clark walked hand in hand down the center of the aisle, beaming. 


	16. Chapter 16

They entered the elevator, taking it down to the inside of Mount Justice.  
"I was so nervous the whole entire time.", Bruce was saying, his eyes bright.  
"I know. When Lucius was handing me the ring I was terrified that I was going to drop it."  
They stayed hand and hand, glowing together.  
The elevator opened, and they took a step out into the hall leading into the main bay. Tables were set up on the side, Bruce and Clark's table right next to the table holding their large and gleaming white cake. Everyone was there, walking about and taking their seats, congratulating the couple as they walked by. Once again, the place was decorated to perfection. It was almost unbelievable how beautiful it was. Clark led his husband to floor. They positioned themselves in the middle of the dance floor as the slow song began to play. Everyone quieted as the slow elegant tune wrapped itself gently around the room. Bruce and Clark took hold of each other, swaying back and forth as the music played, everyone surrounding them and watching. Alfred and Connor were definitely the most sensitive, crying hysterically as the two newly weds twirled elegantly around the room. Selina and Hal soon joined in, followed by Zatanna and Guy and Wally and Dick. Even Damien found himself dancing with Wonderwoman; the Amazon finding the little Wayne to be absolutely hilarious. Soon the house was dancing to the music, slow dancing to the toon. The song slowly faded away and everyone stopped and began to clap. "To Bruce and Clark!", Guy yelled. Everyone cheered in excitement and then loud techno music started blaring, shaking the room.  
"Oh yeah! This is my shit right here!", Bruce yelled, grinning with excitement. He began to grind against Clark. Clark had never seen Bruce so playful. It was honestly funny and cute all the same. He moved his body to Bruce's rythm. The two grinded to the floor and then slowly went back up. Everyone was cheering and going crazy, watching the two dance. But the party got started when Lucius got down and dirty on the floor, tap dancing and spinning on the balls of his feat like crazy. Damien watched in curiosity. He could dance better than these people. He was sure of it. He got into the center of the floor, flailing his arms like an idiot, doing the moves Jersey Shore style. The moves had plenty of the females giggling and Barry pulled out his phone to record the moment. Damien stopped though halfway, realizing that he looked dumb. After dancing to several songs, Bruce and Clark went to their table. The five store buffet had opened up and everyone had left the dance floor to eat. At Bruce's table sat Clark, Damien, Tim, Dick, Selina, Zatanna, Wally, Barry, Guy, Hal and Alfred.  
Bruce and Clark ate happily enjoying all the food and the service provided by Alfred and his butlers. It was at that moment that Twerk began to play. Zatanna got on top of the table in her tight black dress, shaking her ass.  
"That's my girlfriend right there.", Guy stated proudly, admiring her physique. Barry took a seat in between Clark and Bruce, wrapping his arms around both of their waists. "My two husbands.", he stated proudly. An even amount of people stayed on the floor and danced while others stayed at their tables, drinking and enjoying the party. Bruce was shocked at how many gifts he and Clark had received. Cards, gift cards, presents, money...Someone even got them a vibrator though Bruce was sure it had been Dick who had gotten them this. He had heard Dick talking about getting them a sex toy for their wedding. Well here it was. he pulled the vibrator out of the box. It was a decent size but as soon as Bruce pulled it out it began to vibrate like crazy. "Ahhh what a great vibrator Richard.", he said, putting the dildo behind Barry's ear and scaring the crap out of him. "Jesus Bruce! Whered you get that?", the blonde asked, eyeing the dildo with intense curiosity.  
"It was a gift." Bruce stated.  
"Well, if you ever need someone to help you...", Barry started. He and Clark danced to some more songs, releasing all the stress ad worry they had carried for weeks out on the floor. This was their night, and they would never forget it. At one point they swapped dance partners. Bruce took a shy Connor into his arms while Clark took a more energetic Dick into his.  
"Just sway your hips Con.", Bruce said loudly as fast paced salsa music began to play. Connor looked at him shyly, but got onto the floor, trying their best to dance to the swingy music. Hal Jordan and Barry twirled back and forth obnoxiously, bumping into people. Captain Marvel had partied so hard he had actually passed out by a table.  
"Oh my god! Billy!?", Zatanna exclaimed, looking for help. She was stunned.  
"Who let him drink!?", Aquaman angrily yelled. "He's ten years old dammit! Barry, I'm sure you were behind this!"  
Icon and Bumblebee were generous enough to tend to Billy.  
"We had enough fun as it is. Will keep a close eye on him.", Icon murmured.  
Damien eyed Billy curiously. What did alcohol taste like? He eagerly picked up a nearby shot glass and chugged the whole thing down. He felt a terrible burning sensation in his throat and he cringed as he swallowed. Yuck!  
"Are you out of your mind Damien?!", Selina asked, yanking the shot glass out of his hand. "No more for you kitten. This stuff is very strong."  
"Come watch them! There going to cut the cake!", Artemis told them, and they ran over to the table which was surrounded by everybody.  
Bruce and Clark joined hands, and holding the knife together, made the first slice onto their wedding cake. Bruce and Clark playfully rubbed icing on each others noses, and then got sexual, licking it off of each other. It was a huge success, everyone enjoyed the flavor of the cake. The music had dwindled down and everyone was in more of a relaxed mood, eating cake and socializing with one and another. The girls were mainly fan girling over Bruce.  
"We didn't know Bruce Wayne was Batman...", Wonderwoman said, standing with Artemis and Rocket.  
"Mhmmm, Bruce you mad fineeeee", Rocket purred.  
As the party went on, the number of people slowly began to dwindle. It was well past 12am when people finally started leaving, congratulating the couple ad wishing them the best of luck. It was sad to Bruce and Clark. They sat at their table, thanking everybody as they left. But the night had definitely gone too fast for Bruce to count. At one in the morning forty people were left. By two, there was about ten. Dick, Tim, Damien, Wally, Connor, Selina, Barry, Hal, Zatanna, Guy and Alfred were left sitting around the table, trying to comfort Bruce and Clark. And a drunk Captain Marvel was in the background. The couple had both started crying. They were both drunk so it wasn't too serious. But it was the simple fact that the night was over, that it had gone too fast.  
"Awww, you guys. It's all on video. Don't worry.", Zatanna said trying to reassure them. Eventually, they all had to leave. Bruce, Clark and the rest of the bat family headed to the limo. The night had come to an end and Bruce and Clark were finally married. 


	17. Chapter 17

Finally making it home, Clark and Bruce stumbled into the shower. The clock read four in the morning and the two quickly showered. Wearing nothing they tossed themselves onto the big bed, the door closed shut. They both laid there quietly before Clark spoke.  
"Bruce, I'm too tired to have sex tonight. I'm sorry. I know you really wanted us to do it on our wedding night..."  
Bruce kissed Clark tenderly in the lips. "It's fine. I'm tired too... Lets just go to sleep..." That night for whatever reason, Bruce had the weirdest dream. In the dream, Clark was fucking him deeply. And then the scene changed to him having a rather plump belly? His sculpted six pack was gone... He was pregnant! What the fuck?! He was pregnant with Clark Kent's kid. But Bruce was sure he was a man right? He could feel the baby move in him, kicking at him with its little legs. And before he knew it, he was on his back getting a c-section, in an astonishing amount of pain. He gasped in sharp breaths as his doctor pulled the baby out.  
"It's a boy Mr. Wayne. What do you want to name him?"  
"I don't fucking know!", Bruce snapped, still hurting.  
"You have another baby Bruce! We're gonna have twins!", Clark said with tears in his eyes.  
"Fuck you! FUCKK!", he screamed loudly as the other child was pulled out. A girl. And then the dream was over. Bruce awoke breathing deeply, beads of sweat trailing down his forehead.  
"Babe what's wrong...?", Clark asked in a sleepy voice. The digital clock read 2.30pm. The afternoon sun was beaming into their bedroom. Bruce rubbed his brow. "I had the weirdest dream..."  
"What was it about?", Clark asked, wrapping his arms around his husbands waist.  
"I was pregnant... In the dream I was pregnant and...it was so weird Clark. It felt so real. I had a boy first...and then afterwards you told me that I was having another one. And it turned out to be a girl. And then the dream was over..."  
Clark blinked looking at Bruce with a newfound interest. "Do you want to have kids?"  
"I already have a son."  
"That's not what I meant...I meant...do you want to have a kid with me?"  
Bruce's eyes widened. "But, were two guys Clark..."  
"I know... I thought the same and then Dr. Fate approached me one day...and he said if we ever wanted kids, that he could help us."  
Bruce was speechless. "I don't know what to say..."  
Clark kissed him in the forehead. "We have all the time in the world to think about that. Don't worry about it."  
They stayed there, quietly breathing and thinking. Clark hands slowly began to tickle Bruce's waist. Gently, his hands crept down to Bruce's warmth. They had slept naked last night, so his husband was already bare. Already exposed, he felt Bruce's breath quicken in excitement, felt his heart racing... Clark breathed deeply, his warm air tickling Bruce's neck. It had been too long for him. He felt Bruce getting hard, the flaccid organ becoming sturdy and intoxicating. Bruce let out soft moans as Clark teasingly trailed his fingers up and down his length. The touch was just right. Clark felt his own member harden and he eagerly rubbed against Bruce's soft and smooth ass. He nearly came. It had definitely been too long. Bruce turned around to face Clark, pulling the blanket off of them and tossing it aside. Now they could be free to maneuver as they please. They intimately rubbed up against each other, warmth and warmth, skin to skin. Clark teasingly brushes his lips against Bruce's...the contact so familiar and so delicious. He can't hold it anymore. He shoves his tongue deep into Bruce's mouth, kissing his husband deeply and passionately. He roughly squeezes Bruce's ass cheeks, remembering what Damien had told him...that Bruce liked it rough every now and then. "Ngghh...", Bruce bit back a moan as Clark lowered his head into Bruce's lap. He stared at Bruce's cock, eyeing his impressive size. He shoved it deep into his mouth, savoring the flavor of Bruce. Bruce let out a moan, as Clark sucked deeply. He pulled away, annoying Bruce's whimper, so that he could reposition himself. They began to 69 more or less, the bedroom filled with the soft sounds of sexual moans. Clark eventually pulled away from his lover as his lover was taking more of the dominant position with the sucking. Clark gently grabbed Bruce by his hair, forcing him to deep throat. At first, Clark had been scared. He didn't know if Bruce liked that. After all, he was basing this off of what Damien had told him. But Bruce himself seemed to be enjoying it. He continued to suck, taking Clark's impressive length all the way, licking, biting and humming like crazy, driving Clark to the edge.  
"Ahh, Bruce...Im gonna!.." His words were lost in a a spasm of ecstasy as he uncontrollably unleashed deep inside Bruce's nice warm mouth. Bruce greedily swallowed every last drop of cum to Clark's shock. It was delicious. That warmth..that special part of Clark.. Bruce licked the tip of his husbands member, his deep blues eyes staring at Clark's face. The glare made Clark flinch a bit, but he knew exactly what Bruce wanted.  
He pulled himself up, kissing Clark's tender lips, sharing his flavor with his mate. And then Clark threw him roughly onto the bed and Bruce couldn't help but smile. Was Clark finally gonna give it to him rough? Bruce was turned around so that his face was buried in his pillow and his ass was high up in the air. Exposed. "Fuck me like I'm a whore Clark...", Bruce murmured. He wanted it. He wanted Clark deep inside of him. Clark didn't say anything. He merely stuck one finger in, without any lube or spit. Bruce arched his back, facing coming out of the pillow and letting out a loud gasp. Fuck yes! He shivered as Clark's finger moved inside him, sending waves of pleasure throughout his body. The finer teasingly slipped out of Bruce making him pout. And then two fingers were shoved into him, just like that. Bruce couldn't do it. He buried his face back into the pillow, moaning loudly.  
"Yeah, you like that Bruce? You want me to fuck you?"  
"Fuck yes!", Bruce gasped, wanting the warmth of Clark in him already.  
"We'll too bad. I'm tired. I'm going back to sleep."  
"WHAT?!", Bruce screamed, eyes with an intense lighting.  
"Relax Bruce. I was only messing around with you..I wanted to see how you'd react.", Clark said with a small laugh. And then he shoved the two fingers back in, moving them back and forth. Bruce shivered uncontrollably. "Oh god... I'm gonna cum..." He was so close. He could feel that blur...that rush of intensity.  
"Your not coming just yet Bruce.", Clark suddenly stated, pulling his fingers out. Teasingly, Clark begins to rub his tip against Bruce's spot. Then in one swift movement, Clark shoved it all in.  
"Fuck!", Bruce moaned as Clark grabbed him roughly by his hair and began to fuck him roughly.  
"Ngghh...Bruce...your so fucking tight and warm...ugh...", Clark moaned, going deeper into his husbands hole, penetrating with expert movement. Bruce could feel Clark brushing his prostrate. Clark knew exactly where to hit him when inside. It was amazing. Suddenly, Clark flipped him over. They could now have sex face to face. Bruce tenderly wrapped his arms around Clark's broad frame, as Clark began to go faster and faster. He was being driven over the edge. Bruce curled his toes as Clark drilled into him, going in and out roughly and deeply. Bruce was sure Clark wanted him to feel regret for waiting so long to have sex. And to be honest, he truthfully regretted it in a way. He missed having Clark on top of him, fucking him senseless. This sensation was almost unfamiliar. Bruce began to feel the pressure building inside of him. It was beyond orgasmic. This was the moment he had been waiting for.  
"Ngghh...I'm gonna cum Clark!", he moaned as his body spazzed in orgasm, his member twitching and spraying him and his husbands chest with warm seed. Bruce's tightening drove Clark well over the edge. He thrusted in deeply and released his cum, uncontrollably thrusting in, letting himself fall into the beautiful state of orgasm, filling Bruce deep with a large load. They collapsed onto each other, breathing deeply in each others faces for several minutes.  
Then, "You wanna go do that again in the shower?", Clark asked.  
Bruce looked at him and smiled.  
"I could never refuse an offer from you Kal..."  
And so they went it the shower. Clark turned on the water. He led Bruce into the shower, hand and hand, the rings brushing against each other, just for a brief second. But that was enough for Clark. It was enough acknowledgement that he Clark Kent and Bruce Wayne were now an officially married couple...

Thank you all for reading! Hopefully you enjoyed this. I may come back to it in the future and do some short chapters but for now I am done with this story as well as the pairing. My next story will be Dick Grayson/ Jason Todd so stay tuned!:D 


End file.
